133871-when-is-this-game-going-free-to-play
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Dude, there's a very large influx of players. This kind of thing happens. | |} ---- ---- I must disagree about "understanding problems" in this case. Wildstar is not a new MMO. It launched over a year ago. They can't make the exuse that issues are bound to happen on launch day. This F2P options is just that, an option, not a completly new game. Also no excuse for the lie that is the wait times. They just plain wrong. The people at Wildstar are not helping their image with a problem that should have been fixed after its inital launch over a year ago. Edited September 30, 2015 by TyberV | |} ---- Currently the game is suffering from post-launch bugs. The Reload patch changed a lot of things and it's causing serious server issues. Be patient and eventually the servers will be stable. Also, just so you know, even paying players are having issues. One of the bugs is causing huge lag spikes. Just fighting a handful of mooks can be a tough fight. You have to understand that the F2P is not just an option. It's an expansion level patch. The patch alone was over 6gb big. When you have something that big added into a game and than let in a huge influx of players something is bound to break; a lot of somethings. Edited September 30, 2015 by Crow God | |} ---- WoW has this same problem all the time. | |} ---- The trailers said it was LIVE. Posts like this make Madda wish forums were sub only. Edited September 30, 2015 by Madda | |} ---- They were, but than someone had to go and make it free to play (or maybe it's free to complain now). :lol: | |} ---- ---- Exactly! No one could have possibly predicted a large influx of players, especially since this is the first mmo to ever go F2P and all the Dev's have never worked on an online game before. | |} ---- And yet never has any MMO launched or relaunched with out problems. ARR was in the same relaunch boat, was still unplayable for the first week after launch and needed a day long maintainence to stabilize servers. Also, could we stop feeding the trolls please? let troll threads like this one descend into forum oblivion please and thanks | |} ---- I genuinely want to know why this continues to happen at every launch. Is it just too many people? Is it that simple (complicated)? It's obviously an extremely difficult if not impossible problem to fix otherwise in 2015 we wouldn't have this problem anymore, unless dev's are just trolling us :P Edited September 30, 2015 by Nimander | |} ---- I've seen Uranium blocks less dense than you appear based on this comment... | |} ---- ---- Seems to me like most developers simply don't pay enough attention to their stress test results. They run these stress tests during beta where people pile onto the server, crashing it and running up a massive queue, and then seemingly do nothing with the data. So when launch comes around, the same thing happens. Might as well not even do stress tests if they have no effect on the game's development. | |} ---- I can't say for sure in every case; but my guess is in most cases it's a problem of concurrency and request protocols. You can have the biggest server in the world that will fit billions of players, but you can't really optimize handling server requests until you actually experience the request loads. I honestly don't have any experience in designing or coding MMO's, and it's known that in some cases it is just the fact that server capacity is too low (for example when W* was first launched). But in cases like the current one it's usually a problem of concurrency and how requests are threaded / looped. | |} ----